Nothing Beats
by PearlLane
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and everyone is feeling the love to some degree


There was music coming from the lab, but that wasn't the weird thing. The weird thing was the genre of music radiating out of the speakers; love songs. Currently it was 'Let's Stay Together' by Al Green and as Tony and McGee entered they found Abby slowly swaying back and forth in front of her computer. She was dressed head to toe in vibrant red. A halter dress, much like her Marilyn costume, red wrist warmers, red stockings with black hearts on them and even red platforms.

"Hey Abbs, Happy Valentine's Day." Tony said as he placed a single black rose and nougat free candy bar next to her keyboard. McGee placed his own gift, a brilliant white magnolia with a coupon for five free CafPows!, on the other side of her keyboard.

Seeing her gifts Abby squealed and turned to hug them both, "Aww thanks guys! Did you guys like your gifts too?" She stepped back a bit so she could take them both in as they talked. Of course they both nodded and told her how much they enjoyed her presents, which they had in all honesty. She clapped and shouted again, "Yay! I hope Ziva likes hers too, she was harder to shop for. But not as hard as Gibbs, he is always the tricky one."

Both men laughed at her enthusiasm, which never seemed to falter holiday or not. "So you are particularly peppy for Valentine's Day, you got a hot date tonight?" Tony of course asked while he watched McGee wait her response with anticipation.

Pigtails flew from side to side as she shook her head and laughed, her crimson lips breaking into another grin. "No, just filled with the holiday spirit. As I went to the grocery store to pick up some last minute stuff this morning I saw the cutest thing ever."

She took a moment to just stop and sigh at the memory as it invaded her mind once more, when McGee gave a slight cough she came back and saw the two of them staring at her. "Oh sorry, well I was getting in line with my items when I bumped into a guy, when I looked over to apologize I couldn't see him because he was hidden behind a huge stuffed teddy bear and flowers and chocolates."

The look returned to her features and both men looked at each other in concern, their Abby was never one to be overly feminine about these things. "That's it?" It came from the pair of them simultaneously.

Nodding she stepped back to the computer and typed in information, "Yeah, I mean nothing beats seeing a guy loaded down with all of that stuff in an effort to make his girl, or guy, feel special and loved. His significant other is one lucky person." With that she turned to McGee, "Speaking of significant others, did you pick up the surprise?"

McGee's eyes went wide and he looked form Tony back to Abby, "Hey! I thought we weren't gonna talk about that one in public?"

His interest couldn't be helped and Tony zeroed in on them to hear any of what he could, "Surprise? What surprise? Probie do _you_ have a hot date tonight?"

Abby rolled her eyes at Tim and ignored Tony, "Oh come on, she will love it and eventually it will get out. Well that is if you do what I told you and just be yourself."

Keeping an eye on Tony, McGee bowed his head and nodded. "I know Abby, I am just nervous is all." Standing back to his full height he straightened his jacket and looked at Tony, "And yes, I do have a date tonight." And with that he gave Abby's arm a squeeze and whispered a good bye to her before walking away from a highly intrigued DiNozzo.

"So who is the lucky sorceress this time? Huh? Where did you meet her McGeek?" The rapid fire questions could be heard all the way till they reached the elevator and Abby laughed to herself as Tony never let down.

-x-

"_Yeah, I mean nothing beats seeing a guy loaded down with all of that stuff in an effort to make his girl, or guy, feel special and loved."_

From the minute he overheard the words leave Abby's dark lips this morning Gibbs knew that his usual Valentine CafPow! and mini box of chocolates wouldn't do. It wasn't that she wouldn't love it and appreciate it, Abby always loved the things he brought her. It was the way she had sounded when she spoke of the man she saw, a man she wished as her own.

And as if it fell from the sky, an anvil of feelings about bowled him over, he wanted to be that man. The man that made Abby stop her rapid spit fire she called talking and get starry eyed over. In a manner of speaking it had always been there, he loved to bring a smile and joy to her and she to him, but there had always been a wall blocking him from acknowledging and acting.

But after he heard her tell Tony and McGee how moved she was by just the site of a man buying those things he burned to see her reaction to getting them. So here he stood in the middle of a supermarket with an obnoxiously large black teddy bear with a red heart that read '_I love you_', a bouquet of black and red roses, another ridiculously large box of chocolates, and a card that had some scientific joke in it he thought she would like.

Did he feel foolish? A bit yes, but it was all for Abby, his Abbs, so it was well worth it. Now he just needed to figure out a way to get this all down to her lab without her noticing. Once he was safe inside his car with all the stuff he pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "Duck? Hey I got a favor to ask."

-x-

"You're really not going to tell me anything Abby?" Ziva pleaded as she bit at Abby's heels from the main lab to the forensic scientist's office.

Giggles escaped despite herself, "No Ziva, you just have to trust Timmy." She stopped and turned to face the oddly fidgeting Israeli, reaching out she put her hands on Ziva's arms and forced her to look at her. "Hey, I know your nervous but think of Timmy then. He likes you Ziva, a lot, I know you'll love what he put together tonight and I know he'll love what you got him."

Dark curls feel into the tanned face as she took a breath and nodded, "You're right, Tim has never disappointed before so why would tonight be any different?" Abby quirked an eyebrow which caused both the girls to laugh and return their journey to Abby's office.

"Like I was saying, Ducky had me run up to autopsy and grab another sample to test for possibly a different chemical spilt on his skin. So far it appears to be the exact same…." Her words trial off as she sees the look of shock on her friends face and she turns to take in her usually bare desk that is now filled with flowers, candy, a card on her keyboard, and a giant stuffed teddy bear that was holding between his arms a CafPow!. "Oh my…"

It was Ziva's turn to laugh, "It appears you have yourself a secret admirer Abby." That was a lie, the CafPow! was a dead giveaway, especially with the decorative holiday straw that always adorned Gibbs gift to her on this day.

Before either of the women could say another word the beeping of the sliding doors opening alarmed them and a voice filled the space. "Ziva, McGee's about to bring in Lieutenant Dominguez go with him." Gibbs barked and without question Ziva nodded her head and said a quick bye to Abby before leaving.

He stopped just behind her and waited while she took it all in, slowly he saw her stunned reaction turn to that of absolute joy. She turned to him and gave him that stunning smile before she flung her arms around him and hugged him tight. "Oh my gosh thank you so much Gibbs!"

Wrapping his arms around her, he returned the emphasis and smiled into her hair. "It's no problem Abbs, you've been working extra hard lately and you deserved extra praise." She pulled away and gave him a wicked grin and raised her eyebrows before going to retrieve her drink. He didn't appreciate the void she left against his skin.

Slurping from her drink she picked up a black rose from the vase and smelt it, "And you got your gift right? You liked it?" She had bought him new sanding paper for his boat and a bottle of bourbon to drink while working on the boat, along with a bag of his favorite coffee beans.

Nodding he leaned against her desk and fell into comfortable silence with her, she didn't sit because she had nowhere to sit thanks to the large plush animal. Finally she spoke up, "How long do you think it will take you to break this Lieutenant?"

Shrugging his shoulders he answered honestly, "She seemed to be a bit of a tough woman before, might be a bit." Gibbs took a long sip from his coffee, "Why?"

Abby bit her lower lip and looked to him, then the floor, and back up to him. "Okay well don't get mad, promise?"

He never knew if that was good or bad coming from Abby but he inclined his head and waited for her to continue. "Okay so McGee and Ziva have been kinda seeing each other and he has planned this big dinner for her. He plans on asking her to move in with him, he's been working on it for weeks. I just don't want it all to get ruined."

It was news to him that his two agents were breaking his infamous rule number twelve, but at the same time it made some sense. He could see in her eyes it meant a great deal to her that both Tim and Ziva were out of here on time. "I'll let them go when they get back, Tony too because he has been talking about his date with some Kay woman all week."

A happy scream came from her and she hugged him again, "Thank you Gibbs! And they say the second one is for bastard."

Her breath was warm on his skin and he had to fight back the low moan that climbed up his throat. "And you can leave now if you wanted Abbs, I'm sure you have plans and we got the dirt bag so if you need to go home you can."

The way he said it Abby felt as if he was inquiring for his own quench of information, but she chose not to over analyze it. Shaking her head the ends of her pigtails grazed his cheek and it sent shivers through him, "If by plans you mean getting my Ben & Jerry's out of the freezer and watching '_Love Actually_', no I can hang around for a bit."

It was a perfect opening, he had to take it now or he would never do it and then continue to beat himself up for it. "Why don't you bring your movie and dessert and come over? I'll cook something and then watch whatever that love thing is with you." His hands fiddled with the white coffee cup in his hands and he avoided eye contact.

Abby couldn't believe it! He, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, her boss, her silver-haired fox, her constant dream lover was asking her to spend Valentine's Day with him. And judging by his actions it wasn't just a casual thing either, Gibbs didn't just have people over to his home often. Finally she forced her vocal cords to function, "I'd loved that Gibbs."

Her answer caused his head to whip up and catch her smiling eyes with his own, a matching grin breaking across his face. "Alright, I'll come and pick you up after the Lieutenant is in custody and we can run by the store so I can get stuff to make." He stood and placed a soft kiss to her cheek, much closer to her lips than usual however.

Time for Abby to lose the battle with a shiver as it runs the course of her body and she watched him walk to the elevator with a heart full of hope. He looked over his shoulder one last time before he disappeared and he caught her hugging the large bear and dancing around. Nothing beat seeing the one you cared for at their happiest.


End file.
